


I'm Kind of a Big Deal

by ishie



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newsflash, Morgan: it wasn't the Benihana chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Kind of a Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For hyacinthian on the 2010 [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=4066965#t4066965) for the prompt: _no they don't know who i really am and they don't know what i been through_
> 
> Title from the inestimable Ron Burgundy. Another unbeta'd commentfic, and first proper _Chuck_ story, AND ABOUT MY FIRST CHUCK OTP!, so feedback would be faaaaaabulous.

Newsflash, Morgan: it wasn't the Benihana chef.

\---

Anna's mother crossed her arms and sighed. "We aren't going to allow this any longer. It's time for you to accept your responsibilities. We'll be leaving on the first flight out of Honolulu."

"Mom, come on! You said I could take as long as I wanted! What am I supposed to do about Morgan? I can't just leave him—"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, you can."

\---

If Casey could see her now... Well, he'd shoot her on sight, if Anna gave him the chance.

She might, at that. Just to see the look on his face when he realized who she had worked for all this time.

Letting the weight of the guan dao's blade pull her the rest of the way through the flip, she tucked the smile away.

Maybe there would be time for that later.

\---

"They're not going to hire me back into the Nerd Herd," she tried to explain. "I burned too many bridges there."

"No matter," her mother said, flicking one carefully manicured nail down the letter the courier had delivered. "Tomorrow I want you to go there anyway. See if there are any remaining vulnerabilities we can exploit."

There was one, but Anna did the worst job possible trying to use him again. Complicated, of course, by the fact that she really did want him back.

She might be a mostly ruthless agent raised by two of the greatest espionage and military minds in the world, but she wasn't _heartless_.

\---

The door swung open before Anna had a chance to cover herself.

"All right, everybody free— _Anna_? What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled up the zip of the coveralls. "What does it look like I'm doing, Morgan? I'm stealing the plans."

"B-but, you. _You_. Oh, my God, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

He'd already forgotten the gun in his hand by the time she disarmed him with a simple kick to his wrist (that Chuck would even let him carry a tranq was a little unbelievable; that Casey or Sarah hadn't taped it to Morgan's hand even more so). Anna swung the duffel bag up on her shoulder and leaned forward to run a finger over the line of his jaw.

"Let's see if you can keep up," she whispered, then leaned in to seal the dare with a kiss.

\---

He couldn't, but damned if she wasn't going to help him try.


End file.
